A single howl
by DiZereon
Summary: El cielo a perdido a sus guardianes a manos de unos seres sobrenaturales. Varia se a unido a Vongola para derrotar a un mal en común... Licantropo. 27/18
1. Intro

**—A single howl—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo- Y DiZereon

Pareja: **27/18**

Categoría: K (+16)

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

**«**

Resumen: El cielo a perdido a sus guardianes a manos de unos seres sobrenaturales. **27/18**

**«**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Porque la vida nunca deje de ser una gran broma;<strong>_

_**Y las comedias trágicas sean mi pan de cada día"**_

—_**Hermanos Airé—**_ _**By: Nerón Interino—**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Prologo—**

* * *

><p><strong>Doce menos diez, quizá menos dos, tal vez son las tres, ¿A quien le importa?<strong>

Decimo, un hombre mayor de veinticinco años, miraba con desdén como el cielo era cubierto por negras nubes. Sonrió perversamente mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla izquierda.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, tormenta acompañado por rayos, el sol oculto, lágrimas disfrazadas por gotas de agua.

La niebla espesa, desapareciendo, dejando de cubrir la tierra, el bosque, la tundra, las montañas… lluvia disipándolo.

Sus guardianes desaparecidos, solo uno había sido hallado, el sol casi fundido, golpes, moretes, sangre casi drenada, casi muerto.

¡Oh! Como clamaba su misma sangre por venganza.

Las heridas en la espalda del sol, bestiales, garras de un incomparable ser.

Su alma clamaba venganza.

Enteramente empapado, aun mirando el cielo nublado, tormentoso con rayos, sin niebla, ni sol.

La lluvia paró solo a su alrededor. Miró al causante de aquello, obsequiándole una fría mirada. Reborn no se inmutó. Dos paraguas en sus manos, uno cubriendo a Tsuna, uno cubriéndolo a él. Sus labios se movieron, su voz llegando a los oídos del otro. Reborn hablaba, Tsuna solo escuchaba.

¡Oh! Su esperanza muerta ahora brillaba.

Los forenses de Vongola habían analizado los dedos del sol. Ryouhei, pese a estar medio muerto, con un largo aliento. Triunfante y aun alegre, antes de caer en un sueño temporal, había levantado su palma derecha, "¡Sáquenlo de mis uñas! Eh cogido parte de su piel con ellas" y todo aquello aparentemente había sido muy extremo.

¡Ho! Dulce triunfo, el sol tan perseverante como era, buscaba iluminar, el cielo, la nube, el rayo, la lluvia y la tormenta, como una cálida de tarde de verano.

Y el cielo, por su gran inmensidad, se sentía más inútil que nunca.

Reborn continúa hablando. Lobos, licántropos. Amenazando su estatus como jefe todo terrenal de Vongola. Varia se unió a ellos, una alianza temporal contra un mal en común. Xanxus se reunirá con Tsuna dentro de cinco horas. Reborn lo sentencia, parece nunca anteponer los sentimientos del chico, aunque en realidad es lo contrario, por el bien de Tsuna hace todo aquello.

Tsuna asiente a las palabras del asesino. Cuando al fin el otro hombre deja de hablar, el más joven se aparta, dejando que la interminable lluvia le siga empapando. Pero en cambio ahora no se queda envarado en un solo lugar. Camina hacia un bosque no descrito, no narrado, tan común como cualquier bosque, espeso, casi infinito, donde la figura joven de un hombre forzado a madurar a muy temprana edad se pierde entre hojas, ramas y oscuridad.

Reborn no lo sigue, no hay razón que le haga creer que su ahora jefe esta en peligro. Nada cambia solo porque se marche por momentos, él entiende la fatiga de cargar sentimientos tan pesados y complejos. Sabe que el corazón de Tsuna llora, que su garganta esta por quebrarse al aguantar sus propios gritos mudos.

Pero lo peor de solo saber es solo esperar el momento en que Tsuna colapse. Sonríe para sí mismo, este muchacho inútil, joven, llorón y asustadizo se ha vuelto tan impenetrable que tomará años para que acepte la ofensa de un ataque, su sonrisa se amplia. Pero la ofensa a sido recibida y Tsuna hará una excepción. Nadie se mete con su orgullo. Absolutamente nadie toca a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Aquellos que hirieron a cada uno de sus guardianes conocerán el calor del infierno, tan infinito y tortuoso que te hace callar de tanto dolor.

La caída de una montaña a los lejos del bosque resuena, ahuyentando a las aves y animales silvestres del lugar, Reborn en cambio alza su mirada en esa dirección, pese a la reinante oscuridad puede captar la caída del enorme montículo de tierra comprimida.

Sin duda los pasos de un rey dominante, furioso e impenetrable. Su inútil alumno avanza sin detenerse, no para de crecer ante sus ojos. Eso en ocasiones le causaba temor. Mas ya estaba aprendiendo a aceptarlo.

Giró sobre sus pasos devolviéndose al Castillo de Vongola primo. Los elementos naturales del cielo solo anunciaban guerra.

Nunca conseguirían el perdón de algún Dios. Su boca llena de inútiles palabras atragantadas a su garganta. Sus puños temblando y la temperatura que no paraba de descender. La lluvia y el trueno a su lado. Sus ojos cerrados, ocultos por los cabellos de cada uno. Grilletes que los hacían colgar desde el techo. Sangre goteando por la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Y la tormenta silenciosa y temerosa por la existencia de los otros dos que parecían no reaccionar. Miró a su alrededor. Sus apresarios se habían marchado con el cuerpo casi inerte del sol. Ahora desconocía que sería del hombre cabeza de césped. Seguro de que estarían en los calabozos de un castillo. El sollozo de una mujer le hizo mirar a su dirección los "gemelos" de la niebla, la joven Chrome, la 'niña' adorada de Decimo lloraba sobre el pecho de la niebla mayor. Casi un cadáver, de no ser por su blanca y delgada mano lo hubiera considerado como alguien del mundo de los muertos. La niebla trataba de calmar a Naghi con leves susurros agotados.

Lejos, los golpes a unos barrotes hicieron que la tormenta fijara sus ojos en la Nube. El guardián que había ganado el titulo como el más fuerte. Kyouya Hibari golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes, lastimado, herido, pese a todo aquello era lo de menos. Muy fácilmente había sido atrapado por unas bestias herbívoras, la tormenta bufa, la nube no entendía que era él cielo quien le daba la fuerza para continuar. Y siendo él cielo al que amenazaban de muerte, ninguno había hablado. Les habían interrogado, amenazado, torturado, tan cruelmente que la lluvia en un grito lamentoso había pedido, rogado, e incluso se había humillado para que le cambiaran el lugar con el rayo. La lluvia había conseguido que dejaran de torturar tan cruelmente a Lambo. Un joven, demasiado niño para vivir el sufrimiento al cargo de un guardián del cielo, Tsuna, seguramente estaría mas que molesto. Su décimo y sus hermosos sentimientos, cuanto lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger al grupo, el cielo estaría sufriendo y llorando internamente, dañando sus propios sentimientos. La risa del hombre niebla hizo que él le mirara desde lejos, Hibari le imito. Mukuro comenzaba a decir cosas en voz alta, un intento por calmar a Naghi y a quien le oyera. "Siempre, dijo que siempre… no es momento para dudar…" pareció reírse de sus propias palabras "pero si llega y hemos muerto ya, de nada servirá que callásemos, el cielo jamás se volverá a mostrar"

La lluvia comenzó a toser fuertemente, expulsando gotas de sangre de su boca "Vendrá… estoy seguro… Tsuna nunca falta", la tormenta sonrió, creyendo en las palabras de Yamamoto. El cielo seria tan inmenso como siempre, y ellos estarían siempre para él.

* * *

><p><em>Notas Break:<em>

Lamento no poder actualizar **—Como a una chica—, **el cuarto capitulo esta casi terminado, mas eh de decir, por propia decepción, que no lograre terminarla hasta mañana, y muy a mi pesar, aunque lograse terminarla no podre subirla, ya que me iré de "vacaciones", entonces la actualización del cuarto capitulo la subiré hasta la próxima semana, junto con los otros proyectos, lamento que tengan que esperar, solo eh podido subir este proyecto corto, este es un leve prologo, que ira lento, más bien me tomare tiempo para desarrollarlo, espero que sea de su agrado, será un completo **27/18** alguna duda o sugerencia o petición estoy alegre en recibirla, también se aceptan retos.

Sin más me despido esperando leernos una próxima vez. Con toda la pena me disculpo nuevamente.

**¡Ciao!**


	2. Capítulo: I

—**A Single howl—**

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ****Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—A Single Howl—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18

Categoría: K (+17)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: El cielo ha perdido a sus guardianes a manos de unos seres sobrenaturales. Varia se ha unido a Vongola para derrotar a un mal en común... Licántropo. 27/18

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

* * *

><p>—"<em>Creo que al amor de mi vida se le olvidó nacer…—<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Capítulo: I

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tomo una gabardina oscura de su armario y camino con pasos trémulos a la estancia de la mansión Vongola, espeso con sus manos sus castaños cabellos y acomodo sobre sus hombros la prenda que pretendía protegerlo de la lluvia. Tras él suaves pisadas se aproximaban siendo seguido por una presencia por de más conocida, torció su gesto en molestia y tras vitorear internamente en su contra, espero paciente la llegada de sus "invitados" no deseados. Una melena albina hizo su aparición sobreponiéndose a todo con una (en su propia opinión) asquerosa sonrisa, Tsuna sonrió tétricamente, pues el muy animal estaba gozando su reciente situación.

—Byakuran—le saludo Tsuna monótonamente, observando de soslayo el traje negro que le arropaba. Levantando su ceja algo desconcertado, pues era consciente que Byakuran prefería los colores más claros que los oscuros y sin vida, dígase; Byakuran obsesionado por vestir algo blanco.

El nombrado solo respondió su saludo con una sonrisa para acto seguido abrirle paso a Fran, el alumno de Mukuro.

—Es agradable verle de nuevo y en buenas condicionas, Vongola décimo—habló con tono divertido el joven de cabellos verdes haciendo una leve reverencia y demostrando en su rostro un aburrimiento inexplicable.

—Lo mismo opino, Fran— respondió el joven líder con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

No dijeron más, y solo reconociendo en el silencio la tención palpable que significaba el siguiente movimiento partieron los tres juntos siendo abrazados por la fría helada, consecuencia de incontables días de lluvias y ráfagas de vientos implacables. Atravesaron el bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Vongola Primo, anduvieron tranquilamente por cerca de dos horas sin mediar palabra alguna.

Fran, especialista de Varia en ilusiones y tácticas avanzadas, no podía dejar pasar algo en su mente, sabia que una semana atrás el castillo había sufrido mejoras en su interior gracias a la carta que se recibió, la cual no fue para nada bienvenida. Remitida bajo el nombre Nathaniel Wein McFarlan de Milano Glover y solo en señal de amenaza, en ella explicaba con sumo detalle el estado de los guardianes presos, y se exigía una pronta audiencia con el líder Vongola en el castillo del doceavo hijo de los McFarlan, y solo se contaba con catorce lunas como plazo, de ser ignorada la petición no habría prorroga alguna y el alfa de la manada, Nathaniel, no era precisamente conocido por ser condescendiente u amable. Poco era lo que sabía Fran, e incluso podía asegurarse asi mismo, que su jefe, Xanxus, sabia poco más de lo que él podía averiguar, después de todo, ser alumno de Mukuro no era solo un juego.

Tsuna soltó un soplido, sus fosas nasales ampliándose por su pesado respirar, Byakuran le miro sin ninguna expresión.

La oscuridad que se cernía sobre el cielo, y la lluvia que había abandonado la tierra para convertirse en fina nieve, daban al bosque por el que transitaban, un aspecto desagradable. Pues aunque la nieve blanca, los seres que ahora trataban de apoderarse del territorio, habían logrado alojar una creciente oscuridad a las cercanías del castillo Milan. Las hojas se mecían duramente, los animales del lar habían abandonado el lugar, huyendo del frio o escondiéndose en sus madrigueras.

—Vongola décimo—llamo Fran haciendo que tanto Byakuran como el nombrado se detuvieran a observarle—, la presencia de Sense se está debilitando.

Aquello fue suficiente, Tsuna frunció su ceño, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y miro a Byakuran, este boqueo una palabra que no llego a alcanzar el corazón del joven décimo.

Activo su VG, y en solo un instante desapareció de la vista de sus dos acompañantes, Byakuran negó con su cabeza, no podía seguirlo, hacerlo era un suicidio, y él aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer. A su lado, Fran observaba distante la penumbra, en la dirección donde partió Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fran era joven, no muy mayor que Lambo, pero si quizá con mucha más experiencia que el nombrado si a batallas se refería, Fran no entendía el amor que el actual líder de Vongola, el décimo heredero de la sangre de Giotto, Sawada Tsunayoshi era capaz de obsequiar. Era un sentimiento desbordante, tan avasallante que era capaz de engullir a las personas que rodeaban al joven castaño sin que ellas siquiera lo notaran, y lo peor era que al saberse en la trampa en la que habían caído, no se sentían como creyeron lo harían.

Soltando un suspiro, con su enorme cabeza de sapo negro confundiéndose con la oscuridad soltó una despedida a Byakuran, después de todo, Xanxus le ordeno seguir hasta el final, traer de vuelta y con vida a Tsunayoshi aun si su propia vida dependiera de eso, y, aunque antes si que lo hubiera pensado, su corazón palpitaba de una forma que no era capaz de describir, no tenía un nombre para lo que crecía en su pecho; tan doloroso, impropio de sí mismo.

Con un suspiro atorándose en su garganta escapo entre la penumbras del bosque, consciente de que su vida corría el mayor de los peligros.

* * *

><p>Golpeo con fuerza el hocico de un lobo, una morfología de dos cuerpos, un hombre y una bestia, no menos que una bestia pero nunca más que un animal. Su respiración era agitada, sus puños le temblaban, estaba al tope de la desesperanza y la desesperación. La inútil forma que tenia para descargar su ira no podría ser empleada en ese momento, pues, de ser asi, sus guardianes muy probablemente no terminarían con vida.<p>

El aullido de otro can le hizo girar en redondo, con sorpresa disimulada con una mueca de disgusto, observo a un enorme lobo blanco, sus enormes fauces abriéndose en una invitación a inclinarse ante su presencia, gruñidos se hicieron presentes, la manada entera había acudido al llamado del alfa.

—Are~ Esto es malo, joven décimo-—hablo una joven voz a su espalda—, oh, en verdad lo siento. —se disculpo Fran quien noto como su acción había asustado parcialmente al líder Vongola.

Tsuna negó suavemente, e inclinando la cabeza susurro un inaudible "_no importa_", aunque la verdad para él era otra, pues que Fran estuviera allí, era un problema. Había esperado, que con su impulsiva manera de partir: ni Byakuran ni el alumno de su guardián le siguieran.

Tragando saliva, paso sus manos entre sus castaños cabellos desordenados a contra viento, el flequillo húmedo por el sudor que perlaba su frente se pegaba a esta misma molestándole visiblemente; mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta lograr que sangraran. Fran le miro sin decir nada.

Nathaniel Wein, frente a ambos miembros de Vongola, gruñía al décimo líder de la misma, sus afilados ojos de can agradados con su presencia.

"_Es un suicidio…" _—recordó en su pequeñamente Fran, Xanxus le había dicho cosas tan inteligibles de la nada que parecían una verdadera mentira…—_", esa basura de mierda; está intentando morir…"_— y su misión, como integrante oficial del escuadrón de asesinato independiente denominado Varia, era evitar que el décimo cometiera una locura.

Un nuevo aullido por parte de Nathaniel consiguió que un silencio sepulcral se apoderara del lugar.

Tsuna miro de reojo a su alrededor, tras de sí era seguro que el castillo McFarlan se erguía con imponencia, su intuición le aseguraba que estaría rodeada por más de la seguridad debida, más su corazón hablaba en ese momento antes que su mente. Pues seguramente sus guardianes estarían enclaustrados en los calabozos del castillo.

"_Maldita la hora en la que a Nathaniel Wein se le ocurrió querer conocer el bajo mundo de la mafia…"_

Con aquella estúpida mentalidad, el líder McFarlan puso sus garras en tierras italianas, además de su olfato y su linaje de cientos de años.

"_Un licántropo…"_

Uno capaz de cambiar su anatomía a placer, pudiendo ser una completa bestia a un temible pero admirable animal, Fran chisto molesto, pues estaba empezando a sospechar que muy pronto se encontraría fuera de jugada.

—Vongola…—le llamo, este solo le miro por sobre su hombro y sin decir nada desapareció ante sus ojos.

Uno tras uno fueron cayendo, entre alaridos y chillidos cada miembro de la manada quedo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Una gran debilidad…—dijo una voz ajena a la revuelta.

Fran tembló, frente así, el lobo blanco mutaba cada parte de su contextura animal. Tsuna detuvo su ataque consciente del peligro y la situación.

—No debería ser el joven Vongola…—siguió la voz, la oscuridad aplacando por la energía descomunal que emitía el licántropo semi trasfigurado, sus colmillos sin cambiar, más su hocico perdido en ningún lugar, el truene de sus dedos al ser estirados mantuvo la expectación a flor de piel, su pelaje blanco disminuyendo hasta solo estar sobre la nuca del lobo, cabello espeso y blanco, —, más ¿sensato? —cuestiono a la nada en especial, su voz a truene contra el eco de la oscuridad.

La respiración de Fran se acelero, y Tsuna, notando aquello, temió por la salud mental de su joven compañero, aunque su estado mental valía mierda si se tomaba en cuenta quien fuera su maestro en el pasado, pues con Mukuro como tutor, era un hecho que tu cabeza terminaría siendo un lio si no morías primero.

El susurro de las hojas atrajo consigo el frio aire de la helada noche, la nieve insistente en no dejar de caer. Un suspiro se abrió paso sobre el ruido nocturno. El crujido de más huesos llevándose el estelar.

— ¿No debería el joven Vongola…—volvió a hablar el hombre que no detenía su amorfo cambio—aceptar mi oferta? —Sus dedos se mecieron con parsimonia sobre el aire, su cuerpo por entero se envaro con rectitud, adoptando su sombra una posición de elegancia— ¿No debería joven Vongola? —pregunto nuevamente, y esta vez una llamas cubrieron por completo los puños de Nathaniel Wein, un joven hombre que parecía tocar los treinta y aun asi mantener todo su porte y elegancia que no se puede perder con los años.

Su corto y blanquecino cabello meneándose con ligereza, su pecho subiendo y bajando con regularidad, el aire es capando como vapor por sus fosas nasales y sus pies descalzos a si como la escases de ropa en todo su bronceado cuerpo. Llamas del cielo escapaban de sus manos, mismas que iluminaban por reflejo el rostro del joven.

Sus ojos de un gris pardo pararon momentáneamente en Fran quien tembló sin razón alguna, su voz sonó quebrada al llamar al líder de Vongola, y entre respiración cortada y el sudor cayendo por su rostro, termino de rodillas y con las palmas sobre la fría y trémula nieve, sus cabellos verdes húmedos por el sudor que no paraba de recorrer su frente.

Tsuna lo observo impresionado. Lo había dominado, a Fran le había dominado un hombre que no era el decimo Vongola. Un hombre que no era ni él mismo ni Xanxus.

El sonido de un gatillo a punto de disparar atrajo la atención de Nathaniel y el líder Vongola.

—Escoria…—llamo una voz gruesa, rasposa por el inmedible alcohol que ingería el dueño de la misma—, dejas en vergüenza a Varia. —hablo directo a Fran quien le miraba con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—Xanxus. —dijo Tsunayoshi mirándolo de reojo, y siendo capaz de ocultar su sorpresa regreso su atención al amorfo hombre que se levantaba imponente ante él.

—Y tu, — se dirigió esta vez a Tsuna quien solo evitaba girar a observarlo—acaba con esta estupidez de una vez.

El disparo de su arma logro que las aves nocturnas alzaran en vuelo, insoportables chillidos hicieron que Nathaniel frunciera el ceño.

—Sos un estorbo. —su voz imponiéndose ante Xanxus que solo le miro alzando la mirada.

Otro disparo más, esta vez dirigido a al líder de Vongola.

—Mueve de una vez, basura de mierda—le ordeno—, o muere de una puta vez.

Tsuna detuvo el disparo con sus manos enguantadas, logrando sacar la sonrisa en los rostros de los líderes que le rodeaban, Fran cayo sentado sobre la nieve, asiendo una inclinación con la cabeza desapareció en una suave neblina que cubrió el suelo por completo.

—Fran. —hablo el décimo por lo bajo retrocediendo ante el licántropo tres pasos. Sus manos apresando suavemente en un silencioso truene. —Te lo dejo, Xanxus.

Y sin más desapareció aprovechando el aumento de la espesa niebla.

Con un gruñido Xanxus miro con altanería a su nuevo oponente.

—Trata de no morir demasiado pronto, escoria.

* * *

><p>Su gabardina negra presentaba visible maltrato, desgarraduras sobre el hombro y trozos de tela rasgadas que rosaban el sucio suelo. Los disparos del líder de Varia se escuchaban insistentes y resonantes. Realmente nunca espero que el nieto de Nono apareciera de pronto, aun menos que ofreciera su apoyo tan indirectamente. Qué bien Xanxus ya había argumentado que siempre lucharía a su lado si era para eliminar a quien amenazara su familia, no hacía que el hecho siguiera por incomodarle a partes. Fran estaría seguramente resguardando el lado oriente del castillo, y sin duda alguna el escuadrón oficial de Xanxus respaldaba los lados restantes, pues con el único problema que se tuvo que enfrentar al entrar al castillo fue una grata bienvenida.<p>

—Todos…—susurro con la sangre corriendo desde su frente, la afrenta que recibió no era menos de lo que esperaba, con suerte solo unas cuantas heridas adornaban superficialmente su cuerpo, pues el chaleco gris al igual que su camisa de seda blanca que llevaba bajo la gabardina, estaban teñidas de un rojo profundo, ambas dañadas hasta un punto del que no podían estar presentables, su pantalón de traje negro pringado en sangres de sus atacantes, solo sus elegantes zapatos resonaban contra el piso, con raspaduras indetectables pero presentes.

Su cabello enmarañado por el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, pues la sangre que broto hasta coagularse reseco sus castañas hebras al punto de de parecer el pelaje sucio de algún animal enfermo.

—Lo siento tanto. —Se disculpo a la nada, las ganas de toser se hicieron presentes, y sin medirse o abstenerse, permitió que su garganta sufriera el leve ataque. Su antebrazo cubrió su boca, donde al escapar el sonido y el aire, la sangre le acompaño. Ahora estaba más que seguro que habría heridas internas. Negando suavemente, se recargo sobre el verdusco de las paredes de piedra, el calabozo se hallaba cerca, pero una extraña pero conocida sensación se extendía por su cuerpo.

Nathaniel había prometido una pronta respuesta a su reciente estado de salud, pero pedía algo a cambio. Y él no estaba dispuesto a cubrir tremenda demanda, no cuando sus guardianes podían terminar por odiarlo.

—Basta. —susurro a la nada. —Para. —ordeno llevando ambas manos a su cabeza dejándose deslizar por completo hasta el frio suelo. —Detente.

"_Es inevitable…"_

—Para… por favor, detente. —suplico cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el calor aumentando en su cuerpo al punto de perlarlo por completo de sudor, sus dedos temblaban sobre sus castaños cabellos y sus dientes chocaban contra si en un álamo de dolor. —Para.

Su respiración se hizo dificultosa y una voz en su cabeza hacia inevitable el dolor que gobernaba a su mente y cuerpo.

"_Salta a la vista que este dolor no puede cesar."_ —Respondió una voz parecida a la suya, la burla adornaba el eco que producía al hablar—_"¿Qué aras tu siendo yo, si estas condenado a la eternidad?"_

— ¿Qué mierda dices…?—pregunto Tsuna sin dejar de sentir el humillante dolor reinando en su ser. — ¿Quién eres?

"_Podrías hacer una pregunta aun más estúpida, ¿no lo crees?"_

—Deja de una buena vez los rodeos innecesarios…—exclamo con el aire faltándole al respirar—; ve al estúpido grano. —exigió con voz temblorosa y resuelta.

"_Solo porque eres tú, quien soy yo, quien lo pide…"_

Dijo la voz propia, imitando el sonido cantarín de un ave, la burla sin parar de adorna sus palabras.

"_Tú que eres yo, y yo que soy tu en ti… ¿No has notado lo que nos está pasando en todo este tiempo…?"_—un suave "deja de fregarme" escapo de los labios de Tsunayoshi, quien no paraba de morder los mismos al punto de amoratarlos por la escasa transición de sangre en ellos, con aquello solo logro que "ese" se riera a voz suelta, _"Valla que somos divertidos, pero la respuesta que buscas no te la puedo dar"._

Un suave sonido inundo la mente de Tsuna, los rítmicos y lentos sonidos de un piano que trataban de calmar su dolor con el suave susurro, —Esto es tonto, para de una vez.

"_Si fuera tu, mejor continuaría… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

La voz en su mente se apago en un suave susurro, y él arrastrando sus dedos sobre la mugre del suelo tocio de nueva cuenta, esta vez fue más que notable como la sangre escapaba entre sus labios, una hilera liquida y rojiza se deslizo manchando el musgo de humedad.

Chisto molesto a la par que maldecía, se apoyo en sus manos ignorando el hecho de notable pérdida.

Después de todo, el era Sawada Tsunayoshi, líder de Vongola entera, el cielo que protegía a todo lo que estuviera bajo él, más mismo, adoptando a quienes merecían estar bajo su protección y la de sus amigos.

Pero; ¿Qué podría él hacer, si su cuerpo parecía morir con el pasar de las horas?, su cabeza rebotaba con el dolor, sus huesos ardían como el fuego, quemando su piel y músculos, y aunque aquello fuera imposible, la sensación existía y estaba presente. Sus piernas en tiempo pesaban, y prontamente parecían ser favorecidas con el calmar del aire. Su garganta ardía horrores, y su palpitante corazón azotaba contra sus costillas, al punto de que parecía que en algún momento traspasaría los músculos y piel del tórax, alejándose de su interior en un inigualable acto de reveldismo. ¿Había descrito ya, como sus pulmones parecían volverse pasas impidiendo la entrada del vital oxigeno?, su olfato parecía fallar y su visión se le antojaba borrosa.

Aun con eso, avanzo, la sangre deslizándose de sus labios y recorriendo su mentón y cuello, pasando por la yugular y deslizándose por los huesos que se conectaban a los hombros, para al fin perderse en el interior de su destrozada gabardina.

Sus guardianes, sus hermosos y preciados amigos, la hermosa Crhome y el joven y pequeño Lambo, su dolor… ese sufrimiento. Frunciendo el ceño y pegando sus palmas a las paredes rocosas no pudo evitar empuñar sus manos, su ceño fruncido por la creciente ira.

Pagarían, todas y cada una de las cosas que hubieran hecho a sus amigos, las pagarían diez veces el dolor. Por que morir era un precio que no cubriría la deuda. Los torturaría al punto de que clamaran la muerte, la cual misma les negaría. Nathaniel sufriría, su sangre correría entre sus manos. Espesa, roja y caliente.

Nuevamente el aire dejo de pasar por breves segundos a sus pulmones, trayendo su vista al camino, siguió con pasos lentos y mirada fría hasta dar con los escalones que lo acercarían a su objetivo.

Las paredes sin cambio alguno le hacían marearse a momentos, sus dedos, sus rodillas parecían que en cualquier momento se quebrarían, y un innecesario dolor le atormentaba.

No había daño, ¿Por qué coño entonces su cuerpo insistía en sufrir un tormento?

El eco de su respiración agitada, junto al sonido del arrastre de los ahora harapos de la gabardina, hacían de la escena algo fría y gris.

Tras unos minutos pudo vislumbrar el fin de la escalinata, unas antorchas iluminaban el lugar. Ahogando sus pulmones de aire, apresuro el paso recomponiéndose sobre y a pesar del dolor. Su rostro frio, listo para cualquier ataque que lo recibiría, más nunca preparado para lo que ante sus ojos se presento en cuanto paso el umbral de la entrada, girando a su izquierda…

Sus guardianes presos, esposados por cadenas colgantes desde los altos techos.

Lambo sobre el frio suelo, la sangre tiñendo su blanca ramera, su pantalón de cuero reducido a una irónica bermuda le hicieron abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, el pánico los inundo por momentos, de no ser por su suave respiración en ese mismo instante Tsunayoshi abría muerto ahí mismo.

Y la hermosa y frágil Crhome, su pequeña. Pálida y aun más delgada de lo que era, mantenía sobre su regazo a un inerte Mukuro, que con el dorso al descubierto respiraba con dificultad, la joven candidata a guardián mantenía su semblante opaco, sus ojos cerrados eran privados de la presencia del décimo frente a ellos.

El suave retintín de las cadenas que sostenían a sus guardianes más cercanos le hizo girar, en esa dirección.

La ira seguía en crescendo, Gokudera, con el rostro cubierto en sangre desde las sienes cubriendo mejillas, nariz y labios amoratados, mostraba notables marcas de garras sobre su dorso descubierto, su tórax marcado con cardenales y hematomas, sudor, sangre y mugre.

El ceño de Tsunayoshi se frunció, y sus labios sufrieron buena parte de su coraje.

—Tsuna…

La voz de Yamamoto lo sustrajo de la perdida de sentimientos, lo miro con sorpresa, su joven guardián le miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de alegría. ¿Pero por que sonreía? ¿Cómo era posible aguantar tanto dolor, sufrimiento?, enclaustrado, azotado, con la hinchazón marcando su ceja derecha y su labio inferior amoratado e igual de inflamado, dorso a como los demás, marcados, sangrentado, las prendas casi nulas, estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—Estaba seguro, Tsuna—el nombrado le miro alzando su rostro, pues su cuerpo entero colgaba atado desde sus muñecas, meciendo su cuerpo suavemente por su peso, de su mentón gotas de sangre parecían eternas a sus ojos—… sabía que vendrías.

Y aquello fue un detonante: saber que todos le esperaban, y no hallar al guardián de la nube por ninguna parte. El aire entraba fuertemente por su nariz, sus labios y ceño apretados en un rictus jamás visto en su rostro.

— ¿Tsuna?

Un grito agónico escapo de su interior, azotando contra las frías paredes del castillo, enervante de dolor, frustración, pero sobre todo odio, un sentimiento que no paraba de crecer, tan monumental e inacabable. Tan insuficiente.

¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimar de esa terrible forma a sus amigos? ¿Quién carajos lo hizo?

El aullido de un lobo le hizo girar, sus ojos dilatados por completo.

Nathaniel le observaba con una sonrisa socarrona, y dos lobos le franqueaban lado a lado, los pasos resonantes junto a los inconfundibles gritos de Squalo le hicieron encajar piezas, Nathaniel había abandonado su lucha contra Xanxus, quien sin duda molesto bajaba junto a todo su escuadrón.

Más, de alguna forma lo sintió tanto por el descendiente de Ricardo. Aun más por el alma maldita de Nathaniel Wein.

— ¿Cómo?... —pregunto fuertemente, sus peños sin dejar de ser apretados, de su anillo Nuts gruñía desesperado por salir y acabar con la vida de la persona que se atrevía a enturbiar los amables sentimientos de su maestro.

—Como… ¿Dices? —pregunto entre risas, los lobos comenzaron a ladrar, bestias de enormes tamaños y colores marrones y dorados. — ¡Por favor!, es solo porque eres tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi. —levo sus voz a la par que alzaba sus manos y su sonrisa se estiraba aun punto que parecía demencial.

—Serás. —y su razón se perdió en lo profundo de un abismo, el raciocino se perdió en el mundo.

Con un grito demencial, Tsunayoshi marco la sentencia de Milan.

Más no entendió, si no hasta el final… que cuando Nathaniel le sonrió y le recibió con los brazos abiertos, él también fue condenado a la eternidad.

Xanxus ordeno a su escuadrón liberar a todos los guardianes de Tsunayoshi, sin evitar observar, como repentinamente los lobos dejaban de ladrar al líder Vongola. ¿Un final? Imposible que lo fuera, tanta eternidad no merecía un ansiado desenlace.

—Trastabillaste basura de la escoria, —hablo suave a un joven castaño arrodilladlo sobre el suelo, sus ojos opacos y desorientados—tendrás que buscar la salida más difícil.

Su manera de apoyo. El menor no respondió, sus manos manchadas de sangre no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y así es como la vida, a la que crees muy difícil, se presenta ahora más complicada que antes.

No podría ser peor… ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Notes Break:<p>

Esta será una de mis notas más cortas, recién vengo de ponerme un suero intravenosa, y si que duele, fue en la mano derecha con la que escribo, ya tenía este capítulo terminado desde hace dos horas, pero como fui al médico, hasta ahora pongo el comentario, quiero agradecer los review, si, por fin actualizo, hahaha, debería estar con otras historias, pero esta fue la que se me arrimo mientras escuchaba una sinfonía, debido al instrumental tan avasallante me entraron las ganas de escribir esto. Espero sea de su agrado, y aquí, la relación sí que será a largo plazo. Pido disculpas a quienes gustan de leer lo que escribo, recién a inicios de años mi estado de salud es algo deplorable, todavía me haré unos análisis hehe, odio que me saquen sangre, pero todo sea por que se acabe este dolor de cabeza eterno que tengo.

Además, me gustaría que leyeran un original que estoy escribiendo, es Yaoi por así decir y se llama: Decir te amo… lo pueden encontrar en amor Yaoi bajo este mismo seudónimo o en la pagina vecina de Fanfiction hahaha, ahí si gusta dejar un comentario, solo que esta bajo el seudónimo de Cara de Mimo, hehehe, sin más me despido. Y espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer. Ciao.

25/02/13

08:10 p.m.


End file.
